


Ring In The New

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Advanced Technology, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Tom's POV, Vacation, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse





	Ring In The New

Downtime. Decompression. Luxury. _Ahhhhhh. A real holiday._

Lyekka stirred a little next to me, sighing contentedly. I smiled, thinking back on how happy she had been with the surprise I had sprung on her as the _Skull Island_ shoot drew to a close - at least, the Hawai'i portion of it. She had joined me during the last ten days of filming, ostensibly on a surfing holiday, and she had endeared herself to everyone on the crew, from the director on down. We had flown back to London together, and she had gracefully suffered through all the gooey Christmas dinners and gift exchanges with my family and all, even though it wasn't particularly her thing.

What _was_ her thing, though, involved the two of us alone together, and I had booked us a week in Vanuatu at a gorgeous 5-star boutique hotel on the lagoon, huge and completely private quarters, perfect weather - even the afternoon rains - just in time for New Year's Eve. When I presented her with the envelope containing our travel arrangements, she had to fight back tears. 

"Holy - sorry, wow, Tom...I don't know what to say…" She wiped her eyes on her sleeve before I could hand her a tissue. She looked like a 12-year-old getting the best present ever.

I grinned at her. "Say you'll come with me…!"

She stood up and hugged me, almost crushing the breath out of me. "Of course I will! Gah, do you know how long I've wanted to go there?" She giggled. "Of course you do. Thank you, Tom, this is wonderful!"

I bent down to kiss her. "Happy Christmas, my love!"

\------------------------------

The Wednesday after Christmas, my family obligations happily discharged, we hopped a suborbital shuttle to our destination - courtesy of our friend Gary, who had steadfastly refused to allow me to pay for the trip and the use of his aircraft, claiming it was my Christmas present. Given how much more comfortable - and shorter - the trip would be, I couldn't say no. Lyekka had flown the shuttle multiple times, but this was a first for me, and I enjoyed it as much as she did, in spite of brief and disconcerting periods of weightlessness. 

When we arrived at our hotel cottage, my heart almost jumped out of my chest. The place had looked nice in the website photos, but in person, it was beyond amazing - private pool, huge bed, a small beach practically inches away, and the views were spectacular. Lyekka looked around, took a deep breath, sat down on the ample couch facing the ocean, and closed her eyes, a blissful expression on her face.

"Excuse me while I have a moment of Zen…" She patted the spot next to her, and I joined her on the couch, putting one arm around her shoulders.

"Take your time, love...we have the place for a week. I told Jordan I'd be a couple of days late reporting to the next part of the shoot in Queensland, and he had no objections." I pulled her closer to me. "He likes you a lot, you know…"

She chuckled, her eyes still closed. "He wanted to put me on the payroll after I fixed that Jeep and stepped in for one of the stunt players for a couple of shots - that was fun!"

"That's hilarious! I'm not surprised, though - everyone adored you." I shifted on the couch to face her. "Not as much as I do, of course…"

She opened her eyes and gently caressed my cheek. "And nowhere as much as I adore you, of course…!" She stood up and held out both her hands. "Let's go check out the bedroom! I, um, I could use a nap…"

I took her hands and let her haul me up off the couch. "Yeah, that insanely long 3-hour flight kicked my arse too…"

\----------

 _Downtime. Decompression._

I woke up slowly, taking in the sounds of the ocean, the salty early evening breeze, and Lyekka's soft sighs. Neither one of us had stirred much at all after making love and falling asleep in each other's arms, and waking up next to her was always special. It made my heart sing every time.

My smile only got bigger as she sleepily threw one leg over mine and moved her hand up from my chest to my shoulder. _Every day should start like this,_ I thought. I pulled her closer to me still, and was rewarded with that silver bell giggle I loved so much.

"Mmmm...hey Tom…"

I smooched her forehead and gazed at her. "Good afternoon, Lyekka…! Sleep well?"

She pulled herself up on one elbow and immediately gave up, nestling against me with her head on my chest. "Oh...yeah...I love this place, it's so quiet…! What day is it?"

"Ehehehehehe - New Year's Eve, my love - we lost 11 hours and a day getting here."

"Hahahaha! So, champagne tonight, then?"

I rolled onto my side to face her. "Already arranged - as is the chef who's going to prepare our supper in the pavilion!" The property featured an outdoor entertaining space, a thatched-roof hut with no walls and a small outdoor kitchen. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

She put her arms around me and kissed me. "Can't think of anything…" Tears welled up in her eyes, alarming me.

"What's wrong??" I gently wiped her face and returned her kiss. "Talk to me…"

"Nothing...everything's perfect. You're here, we're here, I just...aargh, I hate getting all emotional and shit, but…"

"But you're human...don't ever apologize for it, Lyekka, you're safe with me, you know that, right?"

She smiled up at me, no longer crying. "I do. I've never felt safer in my life than I do right now."

My turn with the waterworks - she moved me like no other ever had, and I felt so close to her in those moments...She kissed the salty drops off my face and hugged me tight. "You know, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you hadn't made me feel safe first…."

I ran one hand through her hair and chuckled. "And I never wanted to spend all day in bed making love until you. I always felt like I needed to be doing something else, like running, or doing research, or memorizing a part, but you...being with you makes my mind...peaceful. Funny I should learn stillness from a dancer."

She grazed my temple with dancing fingertips. "I love you so much, my Thomas. You're the light of my life."

I caught her hand and kissed her palm. "Lyekka…" I looked as serious as I could. "Marry me…"

She said nothing. This wasn't the first time I'd asked by far, and I already knew what her answer was. She wordlessly reached down and palmed my stiffening cock, wrapped one leg around my back, and rubbed her wet folds on my entire length. I embraced her, smiling, and entered her in one smooth stroke, eliciting gasps and moans from us both.

She said nothing at all while we made love, speaking with her body instead of her tongue, until her breathless "ooooh...my Thomas" whispered against my neck as she reached her climax and took me with her, one body, one heart, one soul…

...and all I could think of was how lucky I was to be with her, how much she had changed my life for the better in so many ways, how our lovemaking was the most sacred thing I'd ever known…

"I am home...oh gods, Lyekka…I wish I could tell you…"

She held me close, sighing softly. "You just did, my love…"

I chuckled. "As did you, my love…"

She caressed my left cheek with the back of her left hand and smiled, then looked at me solemnly. "I have bound myself to you, forever and always…"

It was as close to a 'yes' as I'd ever be likely to get. Blown away, I simply replied "I accept your gift" before kissing her passionately, and blurting out the first words that came to my mind. "I offer you my life...all that I am…always and forever..." My voice caught, almost silencing the "please" I managed to squeeze out.

She gently held my head in her hands, and murmured "I accept your gift." 

We held each other in silence for a very long time, happy, together.

\----------

A discreet chime signalled the arrival of our chef for the evening. Lyekka and I threw on the amazingly plush bathrobes the hotel had provided, let the chef and server in with uncontrollable giggles, and apologized for our lack of decorum. The chef seemed delighted to be in on a bit of misbehaving, and we all crossed the short distance to the pavilion, where the server lit torches and set the table.

The meal was delicious, the wine just as good, and a large bottle of champagne awaited our good will in a bucket of ice on a small pedestal. By the time supper drew to a close, it was almost eleven p.m. The server finished packing up the cooking gear and left with the chef, and I made a note to add a huge tip to the hotel bill, vaguely wondering if I could get them to come back for breakfast before we left.

Lyekka had latched on to some brochures she had picked up at the front desk, and was reading excitedly.

"This is extreme sport heaven! I can't even decide what to do first...wanna go kitesurfing day after tomorrow?"

I undid my bathrobe sash and hovered near her. "Sure! But why day after tomorrow?"

She got up to rifle through her omnipresent backpack. "Because tomorrow is New Year's Day, and I doubt they're open - or that we'll be in any shape to do anything…"

She sat back down on the couch, and I saw what she'd retrieved from her bag. _Fuck_. Of course she'd brought dope - she knew we wouldn't get searched...She and I had had that conversation more than once, and she had agreed to not smoke at my house, which was about as far as I'd got on the subject. She didn't indulge often, and I didn't protest terribly hard even though I'd only smoked with her a handful of times since we had started dating. I didn't want her to get hammered, but I also didn't want to piss her off, so I decided to go about it with humour, not knowing whether she'd catch the reference - but I was fresh out of ideas.

I stood over her, smirking. "Hermanos Rodriguez don't approve of drugs."

She turned to me with unmitigated delight on her face, raised one eyebrow, and purred "Neither do I - but it's my birthday."

_holy shit she's seen it_

She put the joint down and stood up slowly, barely repressing her giggles. I threw my head back in roaring laughter, eyes screwed shut, and embraced her. She hugged me tight and finally cracked up.

"You know, Hiddles…"

I caught my breath and looked at her, all coy and cute. "I don't know much, Collins...tell me…"

"If you're going to quote _Repo Man_ at me, I might just have to fucking marry you after all. Just to keep the rest of the world safe, you understand."

My heart skipped a beat. "Ehehehehehehehe! Careful, tiger, I might take you up on that…!"

She nuzzled my chin and gestured towards the champagne. "Start by making yourself useful, yeah?"

"Of course, m'lady!" I casually shrugged off my bathrobe on my way to the bottle and heard Lyekka titter behind me. I opened the bottle and brought it back along with the two flutes the hotel had provided. She had also shed her robe, and very slowly spread her legs for me as I approached the couch.

"Dessert before bubbly…?"

I poured and handed her a glass before pouring my own. "Let's have this one before dessert…"

She looked me right in the eyes and raised her glass. "To us, my Thomas!"

"I'm so glad you're in my life, my Lyekka. To us!"

We both made quick work of the champagne, and quicker work of repairing to the bedroom, just before midnight. The two of us hugging and giggling, I gently pushed her onto her back and settled myself between her legs, my cock just grazing her wet quim. Lightning fast, she grabbed my bum and pulled me all the way into herself…

"Thomas...fuck, you feel so hard...so gooooood…"

"Aaahh...Lyekka...you feel amazing...make it last forever…"

I thrust into her faster and faster, her fingernails almost cutting into my arse, spurring me on...her face _oh gods she loves me so much..._

...faster still, until neither of us could make any coherent sounds, until neither of us could tell where we each began and ended…

...moving together out of control, nothing else in the world but _this…_

...her throaty cries, my cock hitting her sweet spot with every stroke, her legs over my shoulders, grunts, sweat, heat, love…

_don't ever let it end_

...she opened her eyes, her mouth wide, almost surprised, as I felt her inner walls spasm in rhythm with my motions…

"TOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM…."

"...f-f-fuck...Lyekka...I'm…"

_coming_

...waves of pleasure, seemingly endless…

...her hands clutching at my arse and thigh, mine holding her head and lower back, our bodies settling down, cooing at each other, mouths and tongues and…

"Oh gods, Thomas...thank you...that was…"

I gazed at her, smiling. "Yes, it was...Happy New Year, Lyekka! It's past midnight…"

"Hahahahahahaha! Fuck, you're right! Happy New Year, Tom!"

We kissed and parted, both covered with a sheen of sweat. 

"Can I ask you something?"

She sat up and raked both hands through her hair, which did nothing to help it. "Of course!"

"Do you ever come so hard that just before it starts, you aren't even sure what your body's doing, and then you actually come and it takes your breath away because you had no idea your body could even give you that kind of pleasure…?"

"Mmmm...like just now? Yes…"

I caressed her thigh. "Good....because it wouldn't be fair if I couldn't make you feel the way you make me feel."

She chuckled. "You do." She got up off the bed and held out her hand. "Let's go finish the champ' at the pool, yeah?"

I nodded. "Ehehehe! Good idea - I need to cool off a bit!"

We made our way to the beach chairs overlooking the pool and ocean, and had a few more sips of bubbly. Marveling at the stars, my satisfied lover at my side, I thought my life couldn't possibly get any better...and then Lyekka spoke up.

"...y'know, I hear the surf in Queensland is really good this time of year…!"


End file.
